As Long As You're Mine
by pink-saber-girl
Summary: AP song fic. In a galaxy of turmoil and deciet, Anakin and Padme have built a life together an alternate universe only for themselves. Read and review! Song is from the hit Broadway musical Wicked.


1This was inspired by my favorite musical, Wicked. I don't own the song, the characters, etc. The song is Stephen Schwartz's and the characters belong to Lucas. Please review. 

She smiled, and he smiled in turn. It shouldn't be present, this unreality they had formed, yet it was there, pure and strong. This place in their hearts where duties were forgotten, responsibilities left neglected. Only passion, as strong as a tidal wave, and love, warm as a summer day, coexisted with themselves. 

Her hand touched his face softly and lovingly. The sunset cast an orange glow over the lake, making him look like a god. Sometimes she could swear he was one; come down from his pedestal high above to teach her what she had forgotten once: how to love. For in the Senate there was no room for love. Scandal had long since suffocate its oxygen, secretly killing all hope of redemption for the Republic. But here, the Senate was galaxies away, just as the Jedi were. They were all part of an alternate universe somewhere, far from here. Far from this perfect life they had carved out of pieces of time given to them.

He gave her that lopsided grin, then one she could never resist. He quickly gathered her in his arms with a kiss, and they retreated from the balcony into the bedroom, the door locking everything out but themselves and their love.

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing   
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreaming  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

Time was merely a word in this place of theirs, she had realized. The only thing time meant was that they had to leave this wonderful place and return to the cold, hard, secretive lives they had chosen. But when they were together, time didn't exist. Moments blended together with the days, no degree of separation apparent.

The other world told them they weren't possible, they weren't supposed to be. It would destroy them, conflict with their beliefs. That other world could crumble and leave them with only this, and they would be happy. No one to tell them that they were impossible, for if they were impossible, then why were they here?

She had given up fighting, given up denying something that was as powerful as this. That fateful marriage day, she had taken her first step into this paradise they had created. It never lasted for more than a few days, but it was all they needed. Without it now, she would die. She needed him like she need oxygen. He was her reason she could survive those days in that other realm where Senator Amidala lived.

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistence  
And crossed some border lines  
And if it turns out   
Its over too fast  
I'll make every last moment to last  
As long as you're mine_

If anyone in that other galaxy far beyond found out, they would be ruined. Idiotic, selfish, all labels that would be theirs. But then, wouldn't that allow them to be here, allow them to be in this place forever? She traced circles on his hand, wrapped lovingly around her stomach. Allow them to enjoy this with the disruption of war, of senate meetings, of the Jedi, or the Republic? She had told them it would destroy them if the secret was found out, if they DID permit the relationship to happen, but she was wrong that night in front of the fireplace.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing   
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen under your spell   
And somehow I'm feeling  
Its up that I fell_

Anakin had known this all along, yet it taken her longer to understand him, to trust her heart instead of her head. The sensible part of her, telling her to avoid this relationship for the dangerous it presented, had long since been silenced by the roar of their love in her ears. The sensible part of her could go to hell, she thought with a silent laugh. It had no clue what it was missing.

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
You say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I may know  
I don't care_

She watched him get up, believing her asleep, and move to get his Jedi robes. Their time in paradise would be over soon. The moonlight would soon give way to the mornings dawn. A few more hours, and- - no. She wasn't going to think about it. There was no future, there was no past. There was only this, only them. She wouldn't waste a second of it. She walked up quietly behind him, and kissed him tenderly for a long moment. It was sweetly unfair, she thought to herself with a wide grin. Some would never get to enjoy this, and she wasn't supposed to, yet she was and wouldn't trade it for anything.

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Can be how you want   
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here, holding you  
As long as you're mine_

"What is it?" he asked her, planting another kiss on her forhead and pulling her ever tighter.

And she replied, with the sweetest smile, "Its just, for the first time, I feel. . . wicked."


End file.
